Flirting
by majorfangirl
Summary: Ino has Naruto. Hinata has Kiba. Tenten has Neji. Whose out there for Sakura? When flirting to find the right one goes wrong, what will happen? ShinoSaku. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't know how this is gonna turn out but I hope it's good. Sorry for the lack in Shino's the Man. Severe writers block. I'll have it out soon, I promise! Anyway, this takes place in a time my mind. It's during the fillers, I guess. Maybe during the time when Naruto and Ino went on that mission for the princess that one time.**

"Ah, what a beautiful day!"

A door slid open to reveal a girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing a red dress. Her name was Sakura Haruno and she had the day off from training with Tsunade, the current Hokage.

After thinking about it, she realized she really didn't have much to do. Naruto and Ino, two of her closest friends, were on a mission together. Of course, she knew it was more than a mission for the two. Deny it all they want, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed ninja had feelings for each other.

A soft sigh escaped Sakura's lips. What was she to do with her day off? Neji and Tenten would probably be doing something together and Hinata would probably be with Kiba.

This all brought back one thought. Love. Everyone had found it. Everyone but her. Sasuke was gone now and she might never have a chance with him. Who was out there for her?

She shook her head. Of all the things for her to do, being sad about her luck with romance wasn't one of them. The kunoichi instead decided to walk around and see what there was to do right now.

Eventually, she saw Shino Aburame standing alone. Well, he wasn't exactly the most fun to hang out with, but what options did she have?

"Hello, Shino," Sakura said brightly.

"Oh, hi," he said and fell silent again.

She actually sort of enjoyed silence. Sasuke had been a pretty quiet person. Oh, great. There he was again! There was someone out there for her and she needed to remember that!

Well…if there was someone, why not try to see who was and who wasn't?

"Shino, you're so quiet," she said. "I just love quiet, mysterious boys. It makes them so _cute_."

Sakura couldn't see it, but this was making Shino blush. Batting her eyelashes, she continued with, "You're so great. So strong, talented, and hot too."

She slowly reached up and unbuttoned one of the buttons at the top of his collar. She continued until his entire face was showing.

"There, isn't that better?" And she kissed him.

After Sakura pulled apart, Shino backed away slowly. "Sa-sakura…what did you….why did…what was that?"

Sakura suddenly realized something. She had gone too far. She had way crossed the line with Shino. She turned quickly and ran.

_Why did I do that? Why did I have to _kiss _him?_

**Mmm…Shino…nice choice!**

_Shut up! I don't ever want to see him again after that!_

**Denial is a terrible thing.**

_Whose denying anything? I don't know why I did that. Shino obviously isn't the one for me._

**Whatever. You keep telling yourself that.**

Shino Aburame was confused. Why had Sakura started flirting with him all of the sudden and why had she _kissed_ him? He had been sure that he would never get her but now this had happened. Just what was going on?

It wasn't as if he didn't want her to kiss him. He had been in love with Sakura Haruno since the day they met on their first day at the Ninja Academy. He had been really disappointed when she wasn't put on his team back then. He had thought she would never even talk to him, much less be his girlfriend.

So why did she suddenly have such an interest in him? It didn't make any sense at all. He wanted to go find her and see what she had to say about this and to see if she really liked him. He wanted to, but by the way she had sprinted off, he knew she didn't want to be near him.

Sakura slowly stepped down the street. She didn't want to do this but she knew she had to. She had to find Shino and apologize for what she had done.

Her eyes fell on Shino, frozen in the spot he had been not too long ago, collar still unbuttoned. Great. Now she had found him and she really did have to apologize. But how could she face him?

Well, here goes. "Hey, Shino," Sakura said shyly.

"Huh? Oh…Sakura…hello."

This was _not_ going good. How was she supposed to talk to him when it was already so awkward?

"Shino, I was just going to say…that I…" She couldn't do this. She didn't know why, but she couldn't say she was sorry. In fact, she didn't even feel sorry. What? How could she not feel sorry?

"What is it?" Shino asked.

"Well, I was going to say something but now I can't," she replied.

He gasped slightly. Could she be saying what he thought she going to say?

"Sakura, what were you going to say?" he asked, a bit too suddenly.

"Well," she said, "I was going to apologize for…well, you know…but for some reason, I can't. I…I just don't _feel_ sorry."

"I don't expect you to apologize," he said. "In fact, I don't think you need to apologize for something I enjoyed so much."

She stared at him. What did he mean?

"Sakura, I love you," he said and moved his face towards hers. She moved her face toward him as well and their lips met. A long, passionate kiss followed.

_So,_ thought Sakura, _maybe he _is_ the one for me._

"I love you, too," Sakura said. "I didn't know it, but I did."

"So you realized it and tried flirting with me?" Shino asked.

"No," Sakura replied. "I was trying to find out if you were the one for me. I got so caught up in the moment, I kissed you. And now I know it was the right thing to do."

"Well," he said, "I'm glad you wanted to find the right one."

And the two walked off together.

**A/N: It was pretty rushed, but I'm glad I finished it. Again, sorry about having Shino's the Man late this week!**


End file.
